


To See the Best

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Zoe's side of the story.





	To See the Best

To See the Best

## To See the Best

### by Moonloon

She doesn't like him, the new pilot... Wash. And what sort of name is Wash anyway? But Mal needed a pilot, and this one seems capable, and more importantly, willing to sign on. Zoe knows why he signed on. She saw it in the way he sneaked looks at her as Mal interviewed him. She also suspects that Mal had her there as bait, and that's annoying. 

So Zoe waits for the inevitable come-on. She's had plenty of practice at shooting men down; she's been doing it since she was twelve and the only female in Zephytus military outpost. She amuses herself by imagining how she'll do it: a long diatribe about how she wouldn't if he were the last man alive, or a curt explanation about not fraternising with the 'hired help', perhaps just a dismissive 'no' before he's even finished asking. 

The fantasies are so entertaining that Wash has been aboard for a week before Zoe notices he hasn't actually said anything to her. She's peeved, she was looking forward to crushing him like a beer can. That night at dinner she watches him. He chews on the vaguely meat-like protein with the same suppressed disgust as everyone else, but he's still sneaking looks at her. She looks back, and he drops his eyes. 

Interesting. 

So Zoe spends more time around him. Nothing obvious, just things a first officer would be doing anyway. The first thing she notices is that he actually _is_ a good pilot. He's one of those people who loves to fly, it's not just a job for him. He showers _Serenity_ with an equal number of endearments and oaths. The first time he calls Serenity ' _tah ma de_ ' in front of Zoe he apologises to her. She bursts out laughing. 

After a month or so, they start to talk a little. Zoe notices that his hands are square and capable, yet graceful when dancing over the consoles. Wash shaves off his moustache. One night Zoe is up late and catches Wash coming out of the tiny shower tucked behind medical. He clutches his towel tightly around him, and blushes. Zoe grins, and notes how the blush goes all the way down. A few days later Wash brings out his collection of antique dinosaur toys and arranges them around his workstation. When Zoe asks about them he tells her about his great grandmother whose own grandmother had been one of the last people to leave Earth that was, and how she'd had a box full of old toys. 

Now the fact that he hasn't made a pass at her isn't just annoying, it's frustrating too. 

Zoe picks her time carefully. Mal has taken everyone out to get supplies on some almost deserted, _go seh_ planet in the middle of nowhere. Since the planet is harmless she's staying behind, and since Wash is allergic to the native grass pollen, he's staying too. 

Zoe has a dress. It's been hidden at the bottom of her old army chest for four years, bit it's still good. Simple, clean lines, and it fits like it was made for her. She doesn't bother with underwear, she knows she wont need it. 

Wash is in the cockpit and he stands up with his mouth open when he sees her. Zoe smiles as he tries to say something, but all that comes out is a small whimper. She shoves him back against the console and unbuttons his pants, which fall conveniently right off down to his ankles. He's hard already, so she just climbs onto him and slides down, tight and wet, and so turned on she almost comes immediately. 

It's clumsy, and uncomfortable, and they're on the gorram _console_ , but it's the best it's ever been. And once it's over, and Wash stutters out a proposal, Zoe says 'yes' before he's even finished asking. 

_tah ma de_ \- motherfucker 

_go seh_ \- dog shit 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **To See the Best**  
Author:   **Moonloon**   [email]   [website]  
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **02/25/04**  
Characters:  Zoe, Wash  
Pairings:  Zoe/Wash  
Summary:  Zoe's side of the story.  
  



End file.
